Restaurants continuously seek new methods and displays for promoting the sale of wines to their customers. Since a customer seldom orders wine by brand name, the customer normally relies on a waiter or other server of wines for ordering a particular wine to compliment the customer's meal. Oftentimes, the waiter is reluctant or unable to suggest a wine, primarily due to the multiple brands and varietals available in the restaurant's wine cellar and/or the waiter's dearth of knowledge regarding wines.
Some restaurants attempt to promote their wines by placing brief descriptions of particular wines on their wine lists. Other restaurants place placards or "table tents" on the table to advertise various brands and varietals of wine. Some restaurants even place a full bottle of a particular wine on a diner's table in the hope that such wine will be ordered with the diner's meal.